


Take Every Chance in Life

by factorielle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hands, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Takao tries to wake him up. He’s that good a person.<br/>"Shin-chan, I’m going to leave you here."<br/>"Shin-chan, I’m going to write rude things on your face."<br/>"Shin-chan, I’m going to break your lucky item."<br/>"Shin-chan, I’m going to tape your fingers."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Take Every Chance in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [" It was the first and the last time when Midorima let Takao tie up his hand."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61836) by xyuwa. 



Takao has played Kaijou at their most desperate, has faced Akashi Seijuurou and the whole of Rakuzan, but Seirin remains, hands down, the most exhausting opponent.

Kuroko and Kagami are still coming up with new techniques for every single game; this being Shuutoku's victory, Takao was compassionate enough to take the time to tell them that _Gum-Gum Pass Mk II_ doesn't flow off the tongue as well as they seem to think.

He walks into the locker room to find everyone gone but Midorima, fast asleep against a locker, left hand untaped and cradled in his lap.

Takao tries to wake him up. He’s that good a person.

"Shin-chan, I’m going to leave you here."

"Shin-chan, I’m going to write rude things on your face."

"Shin-chan, I’m going to break your lucky item."

"Shin-chan, I’m going to tape your fingers."

Midorima reacts at that last one, stirring only to expose his left hand a little more, make it accessible, and Takao is only human.

So he sits at Midorima’s left, maybe a little too close; takes his hand at the wrist, brings it closer to him, feels his heart burst when Midorima actually moves this time.  But it’s only to slump a little further, lean his head on Takao’s shoulder with a noise that sounds like a child’s approximation of a snore.

Takao, maybe, has never grinned so wide in his entire life. He tries to keep focused on the job, but it’s not easy, when he can freely trace the contour of Shin-chan’s hand, up and down each finger; run his thumb across the palm, lightly, slowly, with reverence.

He does get to the taping eventually, has observed Shin-chan do it so many times that he thinks he even gets the tension right, a little different for each finger. It’s a bit slow, of course. He doesn’t have the experience, after all. Who could blame him for trying to do a good job here?

Who could blame him for being a little breathless by the end, a little flushed when Shin-chan conveniently ‘wakes up’ a few seconds after Takao has reluctantly let his hand go?

Midorima makes a show of frowning at his fingers, but he doesn’t comment, and doesn’t protest when Takao tells him that everyone else is probably already gone and they might as well go for ramen at this point.

After practice the next day, Midorima extends his bare hand, expectantly, just as Takao is walking past; Takao grins, grabs the roll of tape from the bench, and kneels on the floor at Shin-chan's left. 

**Author's Note:**

> first posted as tumblr comment!fic to [xyuwa](http://xyuwa.tumblr.com/post/70961093867/it-was-the-first-and-the-last-time-when-midorima)'s art


End file.
